Dirty Dancer 1 DJ got us falling in Love
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Season 2 is here, and with it the start of a complete new chapter, in this one we will cover up the truth about the Munkstyle gang and how they have meet each other in this Storyline, like i said earlier in Season 1, i once had said that this story has a relation to Family Bonds, but i decided against, so here now is the whole dirty nasty Truth, with both, AATC BATC Munkstyle.
1. The Day it all began

Dirty Dancer 1

**DJ got us falling in Love**

**A/N: Hello my People, I know, it was awefull all this long time of waiting until the day comes, but now your prayers has been heard, here is for you exclusevly, the newest story, the start of Dirty Season two, and like, the first Season, also this one is named after a song, the first one was named after Taio Cruz and Ke$ha´s Dirty Picture, the next is after Enrique Iglesia´s, Dirty Dancer, so welcome, read and especially , ENJOY the newest Lemon I wrote, here ist Dirty Dancer 1 DJ got us falling in Love.**

**Chapter 1: The day it all began.**

**Theodore´s Pov:**

"Guys I can tell you, I am so dang nervous" I said to my Brothers and my Friends, and they all nodded in understanding, after all they are almost all in the same boat or at least already have such a wedding behind them,well we are after all almost all newbies, expects of RJ and the other Boys from Munkstyle, Two months ago we got to know their project in which they help a bit, by newcomers, Seed of Emotion, is an Emo, and Goth-rock as well as a Metalcore Band, they mostly are making music in the same kind like Marilyn Manson, Black Veil Brides or several other groups, but like the speech says , don´t judge a book only by its outside, they may look even more crazy then RJ and Munkstyle, but are they really friendly, all of them, The Boys as well as the Girls, Appropos Girls, Two of them are even either known by munkstyle and by us, There is Aisha, the Drummer who is actually Yugo´s Older Sister, and there is, and that sure was a surprise, Charlene, Alvins old Flame from almost acient times, she was glad and also happy to see him again , and no, over all expections, she don´t love love Alvin anymore but is now together with one of the Boys from the Group, Neil.

"We know we are too, after all we three are gonna get married this week and I can tell I am the first time in my life rather unsure of remembering an whole text, I mean what when I suddenly messed up or completely forget my text, or my Marriage Promise?" Simon said and I was relieved, like so often I thought, I were the only one.

"Same here, what if Eleanor suddenly has second thoughts!" Alvin said and I slapped him hard on the back head.

"Oww, Theo, what was that for?" He yelled, clutching his head

"Don't you dare to think this Alvin, she loves you , don´t be stupid, and stop making a fool out of yourself, we all know she cant be without you anymore and she loves you, you know that or why do you think she bears your Kids, huh ?!" I asked him angrily, as if Eleanor ever get second thoughts in such things, I know her way too good.

"Okay I got it, never will I say that she get second thoughts, because I didn´t even wanted to say that, I meant what when she suddenly think that for an wedding it were too early and she rather want to be together a little more with me before doing the next move, also to see if I can handel a family?" Alvin said and I was astounded of how dumb he sometimes could be.

"Seriously Alvin, one more word and I beat you uop for it, just forget all you doubts because they will be nullified, as soon as she sees you in this awesome Tuxedo!" I told him and I mean it that way, hell if he wouldn't get married this week, I would steal it and put it on by myself.

"Thanks Theodore, I think you are right!" Alvin said and I rolled wih my eyes.

"Seriously, you guys take this way too hard, just relax, chillax and then let it flow, even thought you don't know the right text anymore, just say what you think of her and how you want to honor her, such a text is like a bad or well trained lovesong, made by yourself, if you don´t know your own text, just improvise, and I swear, everything will be okay, worked pretty good by my wedding, that's probably how we have brought it through, not guy?!" RJ said to the others.

"Yes I still remembered on Yugo´s Marriage, he was so mesmerized by Sayari´s dress he couldn´t speak for at least five Minutes!" Kiro snickered glancing to Yugo who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Aha and what was with you, when Reika appeared you instantly began to drool an whole lake on the Carpet, you looked pretty dumbfounded!" Yugo teased Kiro, who just muttered something.

"Boys just stop arguing, this is absolutly no help to them at all!" Ginro said, looking over from the table he sat on, currently we were in the Garden, while in the house the girls running around shouting at each other orders on what to do next, while Vinny and RJ´s mom began to have an heaten disussion with the chefs and the decorateur, while making Eleanor`s Hair, Make-up, and what the hell do I know, more and then putting on her Wedding dress.

"Hey RJ what I always wanted to know is, on how you have get to know Taya, would you tell me?" Alvin asked RJ who suddenly break out in sweat, begans to babbling and to stummering struggling to find defense.

"Uhmm, well I don´t know Alvin, Taya is really sensitive about this Theme, because our past wasn´t really glorious at all, and she wanted to forget everything, so were we, but im sure we never can forget it, this dirty ,nasty and ugly part of our past we wanted to burry forever but I guess I can tell you a bit out of our life, but I will give you only some basic material and only from my side, for other infos you need to ask taya, but don't tell her that I already have told you so much, anyway, I do not want to go too much in the detail, okay, only so much that I don't get beaten up by her if she ever finds out!" RJ said and I was also full ear.

"Well then hear we go, I guess!" RJ said.

**RJ´s Pov:**

Shit, why can´t I say no to them, seriously this is not only an ugly part but also extremly delicate, almost minefield material, ready to blow up.

"Well then , here we go I guess!" I said , though, I more sighed than actually said.

"Our story began, 16 years ago, in December 1992!" I said , as I began to remember myself on the story, of how I meet my beloved wife.

**Flashback: 5. December 1992, 12:00 pm. :**

I had been away from home for now exactly three months, and I still need to think about it, the tears on my moms face, the sad but happy expression on my dads, seeing their son becoming a man, and walking out of the forest to discover the world outside, to go into the town and to begin a life, I was sad because I needed to leave them, but the most saddest part was, to leave my three little sisters, it was the worst experience, but did I know that I did the right thing, I still remember on my moms words.

" You need to eat well, brush your teeths everyday, you need strong teeths, wash yourself every day, if you ever come in a situation in which you need to fight, try to fight more with words than fists, try to sooth your opponent until he gives up, don´t try to win the fights too often or else it will not last long until you someday will get big problems, always care about others, about those you find, about those who are worth to be defended, and if the case comes that you find a good girl, don't let her slip away, but defend her whenever needed,help others and you receive help, and promise me one thing, my Son, come back home in one piece!" She said as she hugged me tiight, letting her tears fall.

"I promise it!" I said back then, and as much as I could manage I still to everything she said, only a girl, I havent found, but it was alright, I still have plenty of time.

With the days passing, I found shelter by an good friend, who I met in the train, at the way in the town, it was crazy but he was too a Chipmunk, since that time that Alvin and the Chipmunks had become popular, when they were two years old, the public suddenly got wind of our existence, and well since those years we began to travel to town to finally go to a real school and getting jobs, we, who we once lived hidden in the woods, only know by a handfull of trustwothy people, we suddenly began to invade the towns, beginning a cooexistence together with the Humans, since our race was still animal, we were a bit shorter than Humans but didn't that ever disturbed us, the humans had began to see us with the same eyes they look at their own race, we had become equal to the humans, rules for humans also became rules for Chipmunks, with the social equality came also the equality in front of the law, Alpha

what once for the race of men were laws, were now also our laws to which we hold since then, when we live in towns or settlements.

Only when we are alone, we determine our own laws.

"So do you already have found a job!" Dad asked me, as I phoned him a week after my departure,

"No still not, but I help a bit out in my friends family business, so I am able to use a small spareroom in their restaurant, it´s not big but for me its ideal, I already asked on several places but I havent found something suitable yet!", and this was only halfway a lie.

I had a little room over the restaurant, in which my Friend, Shukiro, or simply Kiro, worked, the Restaurant had been for Two generations now in his family´s property, his father once became it after he finished his apprentice by the old proprietor, which had been an very kind man, it doesent mattered to him if his successor, was human or not, what counted was how you cooked, and Kiro´s father was a very good cook, Kiro´s family lives already two years before Alvin and the Chipmunks, here in New york.

In order to get money for food, to feed his family, Kiro´s father asked around for working, but no one wanted to take such a wreid guy in, only O´l Sammy, the Boss of Sammy´s Dinner palace, had a soft heart, he saw through the window of his restaurant, how the little guy asked, without getting a real chance, for work, so Sammy gave himself a thought and one day when Kiro´s father wanted to steal food, Sammy helped him , when he got caught, he payed the food, and Mr. Futarari, thanked him, that´s when Sammy, asked if the little guy still searched a work, as Kiro´s dad said he wanted to feed his family with real food, the Heart of O´l Sammy, became even a bit softer, he took the little guy and his familly in, let them using his spare room, since his wife had died and his son had become a manager of an international manufactory in paris, had he no one, who could keep him company on the evenings of the cold December, especially not for Christmas, well Kiro´s dad, wasn´t an ace in cooking, but he learned fast and soon he teached his son Kiro, in cooking, so that maybe someday his son could overtake the new build family bussiness, with the time it wasn´t only Kiro´s dad who helped but also his wife and his Son, but also Kiros bigger sisters who helped him, and with the years, had Sammy´s Dinner palace become one of the pionieers, in Chipmunk business.

When Sammy made Kiro´s dad his successor, Kiro was already 15 years old, it has been three years before Alvin and the Chipmunks carrierstart, in the year of their Birth, then six years later, I met him when we were both 21 years old.

As for a Job, I found one after once I got the chance to have an exclusive training, together with a few other boys and Girls, by two of the biggest DJ's of their Time, Daft Punk, I was fascinated by all those lightshows and by the incredible sound they made, I became more and more interested in that kind of music, Kiro, to my own Surprise, loved music as much as me, but did he rather liked the hard beats of a drummer, he that time had two Idols, Safri Duo, the masters of Dance percussion, they inspired Kiro to take Drummer lessons, whenever he was able to do so, he even had already a bit of Band experience, Nation of Sound, that had been him and three of his schoolcomrades, but with the years Kiro couldn´t go anymore to their probes and then two years ago, he broke with the band in order to help his dad in the restaurant, though all of them were still best bodies, all of them had gone separate ways, some of them are now musicians in other bands, but Kiro for himself never gave up the drumming.

Well, so much to the passed months, but today I stand infront of a completely new case, the first day at my new Job.

"Are you ready bro?" Kiro asked me, as I stood with him, infront of the Nightclub, Exotic Night, it was an, well, not really suitable location and I don´t belive that I will stay all too long, but it was a job after all, but if I would tell my Dad, `Hey dad, guess what my new job is, I am an DJ in a Night Club´ I am sure he would rip me my beloved head off, and I need my head, I mean I really need it, for my songs.

Oh yes I write songs, though only as a Hobby, but by the Training with Daft punk, we logicaly also had been teached in how to use a Keyboard, and I like to play Keyboard, really, well my new job , got me the both, DJ and Keyboard playing.

Like I said, it wasn´t really a nice Location, but at least it was good paid.

"Phhhhhhh, phew, well then, here I go!" I said after taking my biggest intake of life important oxygen for today.

"Make them Hot and Sweaty, Bro!" Kiro said and I looked at him in amusement.

"Whaaaat!" I laughed , he only shrugged.

"It crossed my mind!" he said laughing, I shrugged and shaked my head laughing as I entered. It was how I always thought it was, I honestly had never , and I mean, never, been in a Nightclub before, I always told me, that I would never find a girl when I would enter such an etablishment, but desperate times are calling for desperate manners.

"RJ, my Friend, how is it, ready for your First day!" Mr. Maxwell said, he´s my new Boss and one of those guys, with which you better not mess up, he has a paunch where most beer drinkers would be very envious, he smokes the biggest cigar, I ever saw in my life, the smell was disgusting and it burned me already a hole in my lungs to only sit next to him, like in this moment.

"I´m fine and ready Mr. Maxwell!" I said, without really meaning it at all.

"Hahahaha, that's what I want to hear my son, listen you know the conditions of your job and you know of how many money I pay you, I already have seen you in Mike Tramecs old bar, you are good, that's why I asked you as Tramec died!" My boss, said and yes it´s true, my old Boss, Mike Tramec, died on an fire in his house, the police said that his cigarette, had caused the fire, after he fall asleep over a lot of paperwork, the Cigarette should, according to the firefighter, caused the fire by falling and igniting the documents.

"Yeah I know, God had blessed him, he was a good Boss, well now I am here, and I am ready for this , I know it!" I said and I saw how his eys shined.

"Exellent, well I gonna now bring the girls in and they will tell you what kind of music to play while their show, alright?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Okay Marcy, you can bring the girls in!" he shouted over to his wife, she was a gruesome person, even when she does all sweet and innocent to her guests, she´s a real bitch behind the scene, as much as I heard from the previous DJ, who had been fired.

"Okay girls, this is RJ, RJ is our new DJ and I would like you to tell him what kind of music to Play!" the Boss, said, I took out an Pen and a noteblock, and began to write up what the girls said, their stagename, their showtimes, and their intro , and outro, their style and the volume.

"And here we have our newest Pearls!" Mr. Maxwell said, as he slapped the Ass of two girls, who looked like they wouldn´t be here for everything in the world, and who wanted to kill him for every price, I honestly have mercy with all of them.

"Tanya Wilkinson, called Taya, I like hip-hop , Dance and more sensuel music, I am the second last and I like it, with a bit lower volume but with more bass in it!" She said, a bit shy but also nervous and with a touch of fear, I writed it down and looked up to thank her.

"Thank you Miss Taya and,….!" My Mouth hung agape, in front of me stood a beauty, like I never saw her before, she was without any make up and I must say she was with an giant lead ahead, the most beautifullest girl in this room.

"…., it´s a pleasure to work with you!" I finally finished after at least one and a half minute, luckily no one saw it, I had seen her eyes, so wonderfull Emerald Green, she blushed and smiled a bit, before going back behind the others.

"Rachelle Wilkinson, called Reika, I like Hip-Hop, Dance and Techno, I have the last show for the day and I like fast rhythm, long play , with equal strong bass and volume!" She said, rather unwilling, she too was nervous and shy but she had not as much fear as her sister, wich I assume she is, after I looked at her, even thought she had Azur blue eyes, and blonde instead of black hair, she was a bit shorter than her sister, if I was right with it, and she do was the typ of girl, which Kiro likes, not that Kiro actually were a player, i´m just saying out of my observation, when he talks to the girls who came in for dinner and lunch.

"I thank you too Miss Reika, and I hope you like what I play, on good cooperation!" I said as I shook her palm, wait palm, I looked in their faces and in this moment I recognized that they were actually, chipmunks too, well, chipettes to be honest, due that they are female.

"Well this is going to get interesting!" I thought to myself.

"Okay, ladies, it´s time to prepare yourself!" my Boss, clapped in his hands to get the Girls attention.

"RJ, would you mind to take in your place up there, the Nightclub opens in a few minutes!"

"I will do so Boss!" I said as I made my way up above the stage, right over the stage, on the gallery in a separate room.

I walked up and began to set up my DJ-set, I was just about to insert the cables, as I heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Give me my brush back you Bitch!" I heard it coming, I opened the door to my room, as I saw one of the older Dancer slapping Miss Taya.

"Hey what was that for!" I shouted to gain their attention.

"None of your Business, Newbie!" The dancergirl said.

"Mind to tell me why you slap her!" I asked , ignoring the comment from earlier.

"That Bitch here has stolen my hairbrush!" She said angry.

"Do you have token her brush, Miss Taya?" I asked her, even though I doubt that she did.

"No, of course not, I have my own!" Taya said.

"she lies, I know she has it!" The other girl, I think she was called Miranda, called Miracle, what a posername.

"You say you know, but you aren´t sure , or do you have an evidence for!" I asked her, and she gulped.

"No, actually not but, I KNOW SHE HAS IT!" She screamed, loudly.

"Miracle!" I heard another voice, I looked up to see also one of the older Dancergirls, she had brown skin, and golden eyeshadow, I think her name was Kimberly, called Kim the Canon.

"This is enough!" She said as she came closer.

"What do you want Kimbo!" Miracle said with an disgusted face.

"I want you to stop your bad drama act, she don´t have your dumb brush, I have seen that you have put it in your locker, so don't try to blame others for your own stupidy!" Wow, tough girl.

"You will regret that!" Miracle said as she buzzed off.

"Thank you Miss Kim!" I said but she shaked the head.

"Simply Kim, and no problem, she is always so to new ones, I think I was the first who ever stood up against her when I was new.

Kim shrugged as she went away, I looked to Miss Taya.

"Everything alright Miss Taya?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Y-yes, thank you I guess, for helping me!" she said shyly.

"Hey Sis!" Miss Reika, walked over to us.

"Reika!" Miss Taya said, relived to see her , well like I said I guess they are sisters.

"Am I right in assuming, that the two of you are sisters?" I asked, I wanted to have certitude.

"Yes you are, we indeed are sisters but not by blood, mister, uuuuuuh, what was your name again?" Miss Reika asked me, with eyes narrowed as if she don´t trust me.

"Oh where my manners are, my name is Ryoga-Johnson Dawson, but you can call me simply RJ!" I said.

"Nice to make your acquaintance!" Both of them said in unison, making me chuckling.

"Likewise, Miss Taya and Miss Reika!" I said, bowing infront of them , taking their hands in an handkiss, yes I know , it´s dang old fashioned but I do have manners after all.

"Uhmm you can call us simply, Taya and Reika, Mr Dawson!" Taya said shyly, blushing a bit, while her sister nodded.

"Well, It would be indeed a pleasure, but then I would like you to simply call me RJ, okay!" I siad and both nodded.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, the show begins in a few minutes!" The Boss said, clapping his hands for attention, like so often.

"Oh, shit I need to set up the DJ Set, you excuse me Ladies!" I said as I scurried up the stairs, I was almost in the room as I heard from downstairs the Sisters voices.

"He´s nice!" Taya said.

"Nice, only nice, please, I have seen your expression, dear sister of my, you have a thing for him, and yeah I must admit , he is hot, but not my typ!" Reika said, wow nice to hear it so diret from her.

"Reika, seriously, I can`t handle a relationship now, you know why and I think he has a girlfriend anyways!" Taya said, well if you do not mistaken there.

"Yeah yeah, tell your teddybear this story, you cannot fool me, you have a thing for him, I know it, and I am sure he is completely other than , well him, just admit that you like him!" Reika said mocking her sister.

"And if it were so, were that such a crime?"

"Absolutely not, but he must be very nice, when you already like him after you know him since one Hour!" Reika laughed, and I smirked, like I said earlier.

"This going to be an interesting day!", I muttered to myself, as I walked inside to finally fully set up the DJ-Set.

**A/N: finally, after months I finally was aple to find just the right start for season two, I hope you like it, ah and don't forget to review to tell me your suggestion to chapter one, and don't also forget to read my Story, The Chronicles of Equestria I ,Derpy Hooves and the Elements of Equestria, Since then Areviderci.**


	2. She s a dirty dancer, sensuel touch

Dirty Dancer 1

**DJ got us falling in Love**

**A/N: hello my people, I am back with the next chapter, I hope you had an good start with the chapter, and yes today we gonna do it a bit sensuel, with style and class and with sexy rithm, and feets full of dance, we will se the psyche of poor RJ, when he sees the two sisters dancing, and he begins to doubt for the first time his life so long.**

**Chapter 2: Epic dance rythm, she´s a dirty Dancer, sensuel touch, love on the dancefloor, hardcore dance-mouse, the little daredevil, If only I had….**

**Jacky´s pov:**

"This is so dang unfair!" I muttered as I saw the girls dancing on the stage, like I said earlier, I never was in a Nightclub before, but it was awesomely, dirty, yes, dirty I mean the girls here dance for money, undress themselves like , …, whores , seriously why did I even thought one second that this would be a good start for my DJ carrier, I only make a fool out of me, but after all I must say I do got a boner, yes I admit it, I got one and I knew that it wasn´t done yet at all, in the meantime of my thoughts, Kim the canon began her show, the next was then Taya.

I admit I was extremly curious about this girl, she got me in her spell for hours ago, and I honestly can´t get her out of my mind, I think the first song I play, will be something special, for her, something slow to start, then we go over sensuel to rythmic, I want her to make her first show epic, to brand her name into the dancefloor, I still cant belive how much she had spellbound me, enchanted , she stole my heart the moment I looked in her eyes, the way she walked was a one of a kind, her body shook with such an elegance, that I would have died happy if someone would have shooted me down.

I said earlier that I find this place dirty, nasty and ugly, dark and not safe, but the momet her voice sounded, the moment I looked in her eyes, got me the feeling that a tiny light had began to order the chaos, and a second bigger followed her constantly. I admit I also do like Taya´s sister, she is nice and very protective about her sister, just like siblings should be to each other. Reika, was also some kind of daredevil, she can´t stood still, she always try to do the things in her style, reckless but with care sometimes, I can tell she loves her sister much and the protection she gave her older sister is incredible. No one who she don´t allow can go any closer than five meters to her, emotional logical.

"Taya Wilkinson, you got me in a spell, I can´t belive of how much you got me to see the light I always searched, may God have a good day and help you to make them so hot, this whole building would burn to the ground!"

The time had come faster than I wanted, and something I hoped I could avoid had come up with such a might, …, I have no idea what to play, seriously I have hundreds of songs in my had but no one would fit her elegance, no one can show of how much class she has, but still get them all panting for more, god I sound like a pimp, seriously I need to be carefull with my thoughts.

"Well then here on your heart and play out of your mind, she needs something to be remembered, her laughing, her face her whole Mystic, ….., wait Mystique, yes, Chic Mystique, this is it!" I shouted and I saw her standing on he Pole to slide down, she gave me a thumb up and I smiled while I blushed, I gave a thumb up back.

"Here we go , my dear Gentlemens, here we have two newcomer for you tonight, so welcome with me the debut of Taya the Mystique!" I shouted in my Micro, I saw her looking at me with a laugh, and I began to play the music , while singing luckily I had the whole song stuck in my head for quite a while, since Kiro´s dad like the song, and its played at least 7 times a day in the restaurant.

_**Hit it!**_

Taya began to slide down , and I must say yes this girl has talent, I mean if I would try to slide this pole down, I would defently fall down face forward. And yes, my gosh, her body was, wait, no don´t think so dirty, she is a girl and she has her pride too, don't look at her like a predator is scanning his victim._****_

chic (chic)  
mystique (mystique)  
sweet (sweet)  
release (release)

Taya stepped away from the pole, after sliding it down, getting me the worst of all dirty thoughts, then the way she walked, uuuuuuhhhhhh, my boner couldn´t relax at all and it hurts like crazy, but no I do not go fall so deep it would be as if I shit on her pride, I cant do that she has her pride , she is dang beautiful and she dances from at least 70 mens right now, and the way they look really didn´t suit me at all, I saw how a few of them began to laugh and making nasty gestrues while looking at her, I gguess I have an job for tonight, I will guide her home._****_

get down and get up  
groove me, work me  
thats the move  
sure cant hurt this beat  
forget your problems  
the groove will solve them  
D.A.N.C.E. with me

I wish this, for sure I would love to dance with her, I still remember the way my body heated up as she looked into my eyes, I want to feel that again , to look again in her eyes._****_

chic mystique a  
force thats driving  
there is no surviving  
base and rythm makes your move  
get into a chic groove

chic (chic)  
mystique (mystique)  
sweet (sweet)  
release (release)  


The crowd cheered and constantly stick money in her string, I liked their eyes not a bit, they craved for her, but way too much, it is as if I could read their mind , they want her in every possible way as long she´s on their dick, I really ask myself how many of them have a grilfriend or an wife waiting at home, if I would take photos I could do it in this light no one would see if I make photos, but I don't do this, if their wife would found out we would have more than one problem.

_**BRIDGE:**_

come on  
lets go  
grab me, turn me  
you got the moves (so smooth)  
body heat

I saw how one of them really took the words in, he grabbed and then spanked her ass and I saw how Taya looked , unknown by the guest , with pure disgust, thought she had her head turned on the other side , I saw how tears blinked in her eyes, that pig, how could he make her crying, such assholes need to be thrown out right away.

As if on command, our nice bouncer, Sayugo Nakahara, took care of him and planted the struggling asshole in front of the door, explaining to him in all his best and calm manner the houserules.

I must say some of us have really strange names for being american, all I know is that I got my name from my great grandpa, Ryoga Naga, who´s family wandered out in japan, when he was born, he then came back to America, years later, to find the love of his live, and then a few generations later, I became his name and the name of my mom´s dad, Johnson, so I was born, Ryoga-Johnson Dawson, short, RJ D.

Kiro on the other hand, as much as he told me, got his name from his great grandma on his moms side, but other than me he was a japanese, his grandma, Shukira Futarari, is a very kind old woman and I think she liked me from the start._****_

digging your style  
so penetrating  
(Ooh)  
captivating me

chic mystique the sound you hear  
makes it very clear  
start your heart to pulsate  
i know you cant wait

CHORUS:

_**chic (chic)  
mystique (mystique)  
sweet (sweet)  
release (release)**_

chic mystique  
music madness  
once you start  
you´ll be glad this  
cut is jumping  
you´ll be pumping  
sweet  
you aint heard nothing yet, jam  
shake, roll and rattle  
dance to a groove that will have you  
stepping, letting your hair down  
because of a chic sound  


Taya, slowed her dance a bit, opening her ponytail of ebony dark hair, the moment her hair falled down, was like you see an angle standing in front of you, it was amazing I almost lost track of playing the music, I was so stiff, my eyes watching her every move, I think I could use my boner as a jackhammer to destroy the Room, I was in so hard was it, and hurting, holy shit I hurted as if it were a timebomb realdy to blow the hole building up.

_**CHORUS**_

D.A.N.C.E.  
coming over me  
(x5)

the fantasy, comes over me  
word!  
hey yo! hit me!

Taya stopped in a pose, which got me screaming of hurt, I luckily already switched the micro of, I was happy to have a few minutes of break before the next dance of her, time to go to the toilet.

**(….. a few minutes later….) :**

So well time for the next song, I looked on the stage were Taya appeared again and I saw her holding up the thumb up but she had also an headset on, she hold an shield with something written on it, I looked closly and I saw what it says, "play something nasty from Madonna!" I looked at her but she only nodded to the stage as I hold up a shield which asked if she were sure abut it, she looked at me deep in my eyes and she was determinated to do her show, she gestured for me to continue as soon as the curtain lifted, she had changed her costume into the one of an nurse, damn why am I now thinking about doctor games. Well seems reasonable, by looking at her, I whish she would play with me.

And the boner build up again,fuck my life sweet.

She looked so erotic and I had just the right song for this.

Erotica by Madonna.

_**Erotica Romance  
Erotica Romance  
**_

She sang and I must say, hell her voice is adorable but her singin voice is outstanding.

_**My name is Taya  
I'll be your mistress tonight**_

"I would love that, really", I thought.

_**I'd like to put you in a trance**_

If I take you from behind  
Push myself into your mind  
When you least expect it  
Will you try to reject it

Hell no, never._****_

If I'm in charge  
And I treat you like a child  
Will you let yourself go wild  
Let my mouth go where it wants to

Fuck yeah._****_

Give it up  
Do as I say  
Give it up  
and let me have my way  
I'll give you love  
I'l hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love  
I'll teach you how to

uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh  
I'd like to put you in a trance  
All over

Chorus

Erotic, Erotic  
Put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, Erotic  
Put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, Erotic  
Put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, Eotic

This song + her dance = Food for my boner, literally_****_

Once you put your hand in the flame  
It will never be the same  
Theres a certain satisfaction  
and a little bit of pain

She sang, as she crawled over the stage like a cat, making cat paws to the crod which got wild like hell, I could see Sayugo standing right next to the stage._****_

I can see you understand  
I Can tell you're the same  
If You're Afraid, Well Rise Above  
I Only Hurt The Ones I Love

Wow, well this was hard._****_

Give It Up  
Do As I Say  
Give It Up  
And Let Me Have My Way  
I'll Give You Love  
I'll Hit You Like A Truck  
I'll Give You Love  
I'll Teach You How To  
UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH

I'd Like To Put You In A Trance  
All Over

Erotic, Erotic  
Put Your Hands All Over My Body  
Eroic, Erotic  
Put Your Hands All Over My Body  
Erotic, Erotic  
Put Your Hands All Over My Body  
Erotic, Erotic  


My boner, my poor boner, it hurts like hell.

_**Erotica Romance**_

I'd Like To Put You In A Trance

Erotica Romance

Erotica Romance  
Put Your Hands All Over My Body

I Don't Think You Know  
What Pain Is  
I Don't Think  
You've Gone That Way  
I Could Bring You  
So Much Pleasure  
I'll Come To You When You Say  
I Know You Want Me  
I'm Not Going To Hurt You  
Just Close Your Eyes

Erotic(Repeat Several Times)  
Put Your Hands All Over My Body

All Over Me  
All Over Me

Erotica Romance  
(Give It Up, Give It Up)  
I'd Like To Put You  
In A Trance  
Erotica Romance  
(Give It Up, Give It UP)  
I'd Like To Do A Different  
Kind Of uuuuuuuhhhh

Only The One That Hurts You  
Can Make You Feel Better  
Only The One That Inflicts The Pain  
Can Take It Away

Eroti-ca

I fall back in my chair, panting, the whole show long I was under such a pressure and I need release, quick, luckily the next show began in an half hour, and it were the last two songs for today, the newbies always get only two songs for their first show, to see what they can.

"Taya Wilkinson, seriously, hahahahaha, what are you doing with me!" I laughed panting, I stood up and rushed, again, back to the toilet.

**A/N: so the first part of the show has began, and we are already good in work, well I hope you like the story so far, and well I hope you can wait for the next chapter, it will soon get dirty but I first will like to tell a bit about their day before,okay, this chapter and the next are rather little but I promise after the first day in the new job thing will get better and the chapter longer, hope you can forgive me!, don't forget to review this chapter**


End file.
